1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a USB flash disk, and especially to a USB flash disk with a none-joint metallic housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A USB flash disk is a mobile storage unit; it can be connected with a computer for access of data, and is convenient for carrying on one's person. By nonstop technical progressing, capacities of USB flash disks available nowadays increase from day to day; and scopes of application of USB flash disks are wider and wider.
A conventional USB flash disk is depicted in FIGS. 9-11, it mainly has a metallic housing 91 shaped by punch pressing, the metallic housing 91 is provided over it with a plastic housing 92. And the metallic housing 91 is provided therein with a printed circuit board 93 with a storing function which is abutted against an insulation seat 94 for being positioned.
In such a conventional structure of USB flash disk, the metallic housing 91 is shaped by continuous punch pressing from a metallic board, it is advantageous in fast production and low cost, but a joint 95 will be formed on its metallic housing and make it an inferior appearance, so that it must be enveloped with a plastic sleeve 92 to give it a good appearance. Meantime, the metallic housing 91 always is subjected to deformation at the joint when it is impacted by an external force, this may break the whole USB flash disk and make it useless. Hence, such a USB flash disk needs to be improved.